JOUR DE DOUTE
by nathdawn
Summary: BON ANNIVERSAIRE BRIAN!... un matin pas comme les autres, un réveil qui ne sera jamais pareil à celui-ci, et les pensées s'étirent. L'inconnu fait peur, fait douter un toubib au sujet d'un limier... Holmes et Watson, toujours...


**Joyeux anniversaire Brian!**

**Quelques mots pour toi, empruntés à ****GRAND CORPS MALADE ****''****Jour de doute****'' ****(en italique)****, il m'a bien aidée sur ce coup, m'a prêté ses mots pour ceux qui me fuient.**

**J****'ai lancé l'idée (plagiée à ****ma ****Soullakh d'amour XD), quelques Watsonnettes dans mes pas, merci à elles d'avoir joué le jeu mais je n'en doutais pas. ****Le délai était court ****mais à l'impossible, nul n'est tenu. Je te conseille de surveiller les résumés sur Holmes, je ne sais pas si tu as tout le monde en follows.  
**

**Un cadeau pour une super nana tout en douceur, je l'aurais voulu plus rieur, il sera juste plein d'amour!**

* * *

Ce matin, je me suis réveillé pour la première fois dans votre lit. Le jour perce à peine à travers les jalousies, je ne vois que vous à mes côtés, toujours endormi. Votre peau nue comme la mienne toute aussi dévêtue, me trouble et me harcèle des souvenirs passés de cette première fois où je me suis donné à vous. Mon corps s'en souvient, une douleur, une chaleur, une certaine torpeur, une odeur de sueur.

Nous l'avons fait. Notre amitié est devenue plus, changée, bouleversée, charnelle, cette nuit nous avons franchi le pas, celui qui ne devrait pas, ni pour Dieu ni pour la loi. Et je n'ose plus vous regarder, mes paupières s'abaissent comme rideaux, je suis juste tiraillé par la morale des autres, par le jugement divin et ce matin, je doute.

_Y a des jours inévitables où la confiance s'évanouit, __t__outes ces heures vulnérables, y a des jours comme des nuits, __l__es instants où je m'arrête au beau milieu de ma route, __c__omme un lendemain de fête, c'est juste un jour de doute._

J'entends dehors le vent qui souffle en bourrasque, siffle, crie en s'engouffrant entre les murs. Et il me semble qu'il m'invective, persifle mon secret honteux. Honteux... Est-ce vraiment de la honte en ce jour qui ressemble à tant d'autres que j'ai subi tout au long de ma vie?

_Les jours où même le temps, dehors, n'est pas sûr de lui, __o__ù le ciel est trempé sans une seule goutte de pluie. _J'ouvre les yeux, _j__e regarde autour de moi, fui par ma sérénité, __v__ictime d'un moment de flou ou d'un trop-plein de lucidité._

Vous êtes toujours là, le souffle calme, vous qui dormez si peu, cette fois, je peux vous contempler tout à loisir. Comment en est-on arrivés là? Vous mon ami depuis treize ans, mon tourmenteur pendant trois ans, ma douleur de vous perdre fut une abomination sans nom, le bonheur de vous retrouver un paradis au milieu de mon enfer, vous êtes mon Eden.

Et là, en cet instant, je voudrais vous dire que je vous aime, phrase si creuse pour traduire ce que je ressens. Vous, en serez-vous capable un jour, de me le dire? Je ne sais pas, vous êtes si difficile à comprendre. Peut-être que pour vous, ce n'était qu'une expérience, une autre, pour faire exploser ma raison, votre sexe bâton de dynamite, semence de nitroglycérine qui s'est répandue en moi dans un dernier coup de rein extatique.

_J'ai trop d'attentes et trop de souvenirs qui font des tête-à-queue_, vous et moi avant, avant que vous ne disparaissiez, vous et moi à nouveau réunis. Depuis hier, seulement. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi vous m'avez abandonné, ni pourquoi vous êtes rentré. Ni pourquoi cette nuit, nous nous sommes retrouvés dans votre lit. _Y a beaucoup trop de "pourquoi" et pas assez de "parce que"._

Tout ce que je sais, c'est ce que j'ai vécu, ces trois ans sans vous. Je fus le mari, souvent absent, rarement l'amant, non pas que je n'éprouvais pas de plaisir mais... je ne voulais pas d'enfant. Moi médecin, je calculais le temps, comptais les jours entre deux menstruations pour ne pas tomber sur celui de la fécondation. Je n'aurais pu supporter de devoir aimer quelqu'un plus que vous ni de priver un enfant de l'amour d'un père car celui que j'avais, il n'était que pour vous, votre fantôme.

Et parfois seul dans ma chambre, je me caressais, en songeant à … vous. Plaisir corrompu de votre perte haïe. Et le lendemain, face à Mary, je souriais et taisais ma honte, ne disais mot. _Je choisis souvent le silence pour que les gens regardent ailleurs, __j__e__ suis stoïque en apparence mais en tempête à l'intérieur. Y __'__a des envies qui me chuchotent et des regrets qui grondent, _ceux de ne pas vous avoir cédé alors que vous étiez encore là, tout donné. Alors les jours se sont déroulés, dans une pathétique monotonie. _C'est les jours où tu te sens seul, même entouré de plein de monde. _Et j'ai joué un rôle, toubib le jour, vous rejoignant dans mes songes quand le sommeil daignait m'emporter quelques heures. Je vous ai tant rêvé comme ce matin, vous à portée de main, à portée de caresse, vous êtes là et pourtant, je doute. _On connaît tous ces passages, un dernier vers pour la déroute, __l__es certitudes prises en otage, c'est juste un jour de doute_

_C'est juste un jour de doute, c'est un réveil sans appétit, c__omme une nuit sans sommeil et comme un rêve inabouti. _J'ai si peur que ce rêve cesse dès que vous ouvrirez les yeux, il est trop beau pour durer un tant soit peu. _C'est la vie qui hésite et qui m'octroie une pause __m__ais pour mieux me laisser le temps de bien me remettre en cause. Alors je regarde dans le miroir et je contemple mes erreurs __e__t tous ces regards sans espoir dans mon rétroviseur, __c__es quelques mains qui se tendaient que je n'ai jamais rattrapées, __d__ans tout ce que j'ai tenté, je ne revois que mes ratés._

Je souhaiterais vous le dire de suite, que jamais depuis que vous êtes parti, je n'ai pu dire ''je vous aime'' à Mary. Elle méritait mieux qu'un fantoche d'époux, infidèle à sa reine, désespéré d'un roi. Elle méritait mieux que des étreintes adultères car alors, c'est vous que je trompais, vous à qui j'ai toujours été lié, hors mariage car ce n'était pas sage mais pourtant, il n'était rien de plus sacré que notre hymen, tous les deux, vous et moi.

Et vous êtes là, face à moi et je me sens bêtement heureux, tout autant malheureux. Je n'aurais jamais dû l'épouser, jamais perdre toutes ces années où votre seule compagnie me suffisait, m'irritait, me galvanisait de toutes les joies qu'une seule présence peut transmettre. Pourquoi ne vous l'ai-je pas dit alors que vous comptiez plus que tout? La moralité m'en empêchait, ma croyance en Dieu me castrait alors je n'ai rien dit. Sauf qu'en enterrant un cercueil vide, la religion m'est apparue comme une supercherie. On m'obligeait à aimer une idéologie alors que c'était vous, l'icône de toutes mes croyances, mes espérances. Et je n'avais pas osé, même pas pensé à vous dire que vous étiez la personnification de l'amour que j'éprouve. Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas su alors? Peut-être parce que j'avais peur que ce ne fut pas votre cas? Et maintenant?

_Alors j'avance, mais à tâtons et puis en regardant derrière. Je me sens coupable encore une fois et ce sera pas la dernière, __c__oupable d'avoir juste essayé et de pas avoir réussi, __c__oupable d'avoir fait de mon mieux et que ça n'ait pas suffi. _Vous êtes parti alors, dans cette maudite chute d'eau. Vous êtes parti, trois ans, sans me faire savoir que vous étiez vivant. Si vous étiez capable d'aimer, vous n'auriez jamais fait ça. Vous ne m'auriez pas fait ça, me faire souffrir autant de votre faux trépas.

Dans une seconde, une minute, une heure, vous vous réveillerez et alors, qu'est-ce que vous me direz? Que vous vous ennuyez? Je ne pourrai le supporter. _Alors je remets tout en question, est-ce que j__e__ suis bien à ma place ? _Dans ce lit, à vos côtés? Et après, dans la bonne société? _J'ai peut-être pris les mauvais pions, est-ce que je dois vraiment faire face? _Les autres, je m'en fous, mais vous... et si vous faisiez comme si rien ne s'était passé? Est-ce que mes deux seuls bras peuvent vous retenir? J'en doute, ce n'est pas arrivé à Reichenbach. _J__e __connais cette histoire par cœur, un dernier vers pour la déroute. Parfois j' suis pas à la hauteur, c'est juste un jour de doute._

Pourtant, vous m'êtes revenu, je vous ai vu, dans notre ancien salon, je vous ai frappé et pour toute réponse, vous m'avez embrassé. Votre bouche sur la mienne, hésitante, a quémandé l'entrée, je vous l'ai vite octroyée. Nos langues se sont longuement cajolées, pour éviter les mots. Ce silence était si savoureux, cette humidité si charmeuse.

Le temps volé, il nous fallait le rattraper. Et nos lèvres scellées, nous nous sommes retrouvés dans votre chambre, déshabillés sans nous lâcher, gestes impatients, boutons arrachés. Et nous sommes embrassés, partout. Caressés, partout. Léchés, sucés, mordus, partout.

C'était maladroit, fiévreux, nous n'avons pas pris le temps, nous nous dévorions. Et vous allongé sur moi, j'ai su ce que je voulais, m'offrir de la plus décadente des façons, cuisses ouvertes. Vous m'avez pénétré, une douleur mais rien par rapport à celle d'avant, celle de ces trois ans. Et j'ai juste cessé de lutter, vous laissant me posséder avec une sorte de hargne, nos bassins se poursuivant, votre sexe dur fouillait mes entrailles, glissait, pulsait, forçait un passage qui semblait n'avoir été créé que pour vous. Chemin canaille et dépravé qui menait tout droit à mon cœur qui palpitait tant que je le crus au bord de la rupture à chaque nouveau mouvement.

L'orgasme fut violent, me contractant tout entier, cambré, et vous retenant à l'intérieur de moi, votre sexe prisonnier, serré, alors libéré comme le mien. Ce fut grand!

Quelques baisers, pas un mot, rien de trop et nous avons retrouvé Morphée, enlacés.

Et ce matin, un peu éloigné, face à vous, je vous contemple, béat et inquiet que cet acte si puissant ait tout changé entre vous et moi. Pourtant, je le sais, je le sens, je suis unique pour vous. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de douter. _C'est juste un jour de doute, ça va pas durer longtemps, _juste le temps de vous réveiller_. C'est juste un jour qui s'ajoute, il n'est même pas inquiétant __m__ais s'il me laisse un goût amer, je dois y faire attention, _le drame de la chute est toujours là, me hante_. Je connais son mystère, il est l'automne des sensations __q__uand sa lumière est faible comme si elle luttait toute la journée, __l__a nuit revient comme si la Terre était pressée de se retourner. Et quand le soleil refait surface, il apparaît presque déçu __e__t une pluie fine le chasse, comme si la vie nous crachait dessus. _Si vous me repoussez, je crois que j'en mourrai ou alors, j'y ferai face et me contenterai de m'effacer, de m'oublier. Je doute de vous et je m'en veux déjà.

_Alors je me dis que j'ai trop dormi ou que j' suis parti en contresens. Je sens que j'ai besoin de retrouver toute les odeurs de l'urgence, __l__es odeurs de vertige, les odeurs de vérité. _Alors ma main monte seule, caresse votre joue. Alors vous plissez des yeux, bientôt réveillé. Votre regard d'ambre me transperce à peine je le vois. Instant suspendu, j'en oublie de respirer. Vos bras encerclent ma taille et me tirent contre vous, je laisse faire, m'y prête avec émoi.

« Vous m'avez manqué Watson, mortellement, je ne vous permets pas d'en douter. »

Là, j'ai juste envie de pleurer mais je souris car vous êtes en vie, vous me lisez et je suis prêt à reprendre mes pas dans les vôtres pour cette existence dangereuse et obsédante, en dehors et dans ce lit. J'ai besoin de vous, de votre folie. _Je sais bien que j'ai besoin de retrouver l'instabilité. Je __ne __crois pas que je manque des repères, en fait je pense que j'en ai trop. _Ces règles dictées par la société, la religion. Et là, j'ai juste envie de tout foutre en l'air, raison et moralité. _J'ai envie de me prouver que j'aurai toujours les crocs. C'est peut-être ça, un jour de doute, c'est pas une chute de moral, __c__'est le besoin de vérifier qu'on a encore bien la dalle. _Et là, j'ai juste envie de vous dévorer de baisers, de vous étouffer de caresses, d'envoyer paître le monde et ses bassesses. Et je cède et vous embrasse en vous serrant contre moi.

_En fait, ces journées à la con, ça te fait te sentir vivant __e__t ça me fait écrire des textes bien écorchés comme avant _quand je griffonnais sur mes carnets délaissés tous les pans de notre vie, enjolivés et romancés comme vous le disiez souvent, amoureux comme je m'en suis rendu compte quand vous étiez absent.

_En fait les jours de doute, ça donne des jours de lutte, __d__es réveils, des coups de poings, des envies d'uppercuts. _Et le premier qui se mettrait entre nous, je sens que je pourrais le tuer d'un seul coup d'épée.

_Alors je tombe et je me redresse,_cette fois, c'est moi sur vous. _A__lors je m'enfonce _dans votre corps brûlant qui ploie _ et j'encaisse,_ je me noie sous vos caresses. Et je ne trompe personne, même pas ma femme qui ne l'a jamais été puisque je vous aimais déjà, c'est à moi que je mentais. _Alors je me trompe et je progresse _en vous_, alors je compte mes faiblesses, _vous êtes ma force.

_Alors j'échoue _à être un mari fidèle, je m'en fous, je la quitterai, je me moque de tout_, comme __de __tout le monde, mais je reste sincère _avec moi, avec vous parce que je vous aime, plus que tout.

_Et comme la vie n'est pas longue, j'essaie juste de bien faire, _vous faire l'amour comme j'ai tant rêvé de le faire.

La jouissance nous cueille, nous laisse haletants et pantelants, si bien encore emboîtés l'un dans l'autre. Le nez dans votre cou, je vous entends murmurer tout près de mon oreille.

« Bon anniversaire John. »

Je me redresse, je n'y avais même pas pensé, les années ont coulé sur moi, je ne les ai pas comptées, j'étais mort depuis trois ans.

« Vous vous en êtes souvenu?

- C'est pour ce jour que je suis revenu. Et je promets que je ne vous quitterai plus. »

Il venait de me dire ''je vous aime'', à sa façon. Car je le comprends, je sais ce qu'il est, même dans ses pires travers, je l'admire et l'aime, tout simplement. Lui aussi, je n'ai plus de doute alors qu'on se sourit. Et je l'embrasse.

_Et si je mets de la lumière sur certaines de mes zones d'ombre, __e__t si je mets quelques mots sur mes silences les plus sombres, __c__'est pour mieux les comprendre et reprendre ma route _auprès de Sherlock Holmes, mon amant, l'homme de toute ma vie, aucun doute!

**FIN**

* * *

**Et voilà Miss!**

**Encore bon anniversaire et profite bien de la fête! Bois un coup à ma santé!**_  
_


End file.
